


Three Month Rule

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exes!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kaka-break lang nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ng makita ni Jongin ang ex na nakikipag-date sa iba.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Three Month Rule

**Author's Note:**

> hello

Mainit ang panahon at bagot sa bahay si Kyungsoo kaya siya ay sumama sa manliligaw na si Sehun sa mall para gumala at mag window shopping.

Kagaya ng inaasahan, matao ang mall at mahaba ang pila sa isang sikat na milktea shop na gustong itry ni Kyungsoo. Napanguso na lamang siya at inaya ni Sehun na mag-ikot pa, inaakalang huhupa ang tao sa kanilang pagbabalik.

Ngunit, hindi pa man nakakalayo, habang masayang nag-papalitan ng joke ang nagliligawan ay napahinto ang pares ng paa ni Kyungsoo sa paglakad.

Nagtanong naman si Sehun kung may problema at kung may nakalimutan si Kyungsoo, subalit ang binata ay napalingon nalang sa paligid ng makarinig ng pamilyar na pag-iyak ng bata.

Tatlong segundo lang yata ang iginugol ng binata ng makita ang isang batang lalaking umiiyak na mariing hinihila ng isang may edad na lalaki na hindi namumukhaan ni Kyungsoo.

Kinain siya ng kaba kaya napatungo ito sa dalawa at hinabol ito. Nagulat pa ang lalaki ng hawakan ni Kyungsoo sa balikat, nagkatitigan sila ng ilang minuto bago lumuhod sa tiles ang binata at hinawakan ang bata sa magkabilang balikat.

"Tito!" Gulat na sigaw ng umiiyak na bata at niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo ng mahigpit, mahigpit upang iparamdam sa bata na ligtas na siya.

"Taeoh are you okay? Kasama mo ba ang mama mo?" Marahil sa labis na takot, si Taeoh ay umiyak lamang sa balikat ni Kyungsoo habang nakayakap.

Para maiwasan ang misunderstanding, nag explain agad ang lalaki kay Kyungsoo na nakita niya lamang ang bata na paikot ikot sa mall, umiiyak at mag-isa kaya kanya itong dadalhin sa pinakamalapit na guard upang ipagbigay alam ang pagkawala nito.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at tumayo karga ang batang naka-yakap sa kanya. Nagpapasalamat si Kyungsoo sa lalaki ng biglang may sumulpot na guwardiya upang imbestigahan ang pangyayari.

"Kayo po ba ang kasama ng bata sir?"

"Hindi po kuya, kilala ko kasi si Taeoh."

"Kung mararapatin niyo po, kaano-ano po ninyo ang bata?" Inescort ang dalawa ng guwardiya patungo sa isang maliit na opisina. Si Sehun kasama din.

Magkaharap na nakaupo sina Kyungsoo at Sehun habang nagtatanong ang gwardiya ng mga simpleng tanong upang iverify ang relasyon ng nawawalang bata kay Kyungsoo.

"Kilala ko po kasi si Taeoh, boyfriend po ako- ex, uhm, ex po ako ng tito niya kaya po close sa akin ang bata."

"Meron po ba kayong number ng ex boyfriend mo sir upang matawagan at maimporma na nasa amin na po ang kanyang pamangkin?"

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Sehun, doon lamang pumasok sa utak niya na kasama pala nito ang manliligaw. Gayunpaman, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at ibinigay sa guwardiya upang makuha ang number ng ex boyfriend niya.

"Sir, tawagan niyo nalang po siguro? Naka-move on naman ho yata kayo." Saad ng guwardiya at minatahan pa si Sehun. Aba chismoso.

Hindi na nakipagtalo si Kyungsoo at sa halip tinawagan si ang ex nito.

"Kyungsoo nawawala si Taeoh!" Diretsong bungad ni Jongin sa labis na pag-aalala nito sa paboritong pamangkin.

"Actually Jongin..."

Tatlumpong minuto ng umiikot si Jongin sa mall sa paghahanap kay Taeoh, nag cr lang naman siya at nagulat ng hindi na makita ang batang naglalaro sa kanyang likuran. Nag bigay alam na siya sa mga mall staffs subalit dahil sa artistang nag ma-mall show kalukuyan, hindi sapat ang security guards upang maghanap sa bata.

Tagatak na ng pawis si Jongin at hindi niya alintana, si Taeoh ang prioridad niya sa mga oras na iyon. Tanging ang kaligtasan ng bata ang kanyang hangad.

Tumatakbo si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang malakas na pag-ring ng kanyang iphone, napahinto siya ng makita ang pangalan ng ex boyfriend sa screen at walang pagdadalawang isip na sinagot ang tawag.

"Kyungsoo nawawala si Taeoh!" Ito ang mga salitang dumulas sa kanyang dila at hindi niya pinagsisisihan iyon.

"Actually Jongin kasama ko si Taeoh, nakita ko siya na umiiyak kaya naman kinuha ko. Nasa ground floor office kami."

"Sige, papunta na ako diyan." Dumoble ang bilis ni Jongin dahil sa dalawang taong nais niyang makita. Miss na niya si Kyungsoo at labis niyang pinagsisihan ang makipaghiwalay dito.

Nasa third floor si Jongin habang ang ex boyfriend at ang nawawalang pamangkin ay nasa ground floor pa. Instead na sumakay ng elevator upang mapabilis, mas piniling tumakbo ng lalaki.

Hinihingal at tagatak ang pawis ni Jongin pagkarating niya sa opisina kung nasaan ang tatlo.

"Taeoh!!!" Napalakas ang boses ni Jongin kaya ang batang nakayakap kay Kyungsoo lumingon kay Jongin at ng magtama ang kanilang mga mata, muling umiyak ang bata.

Naupo si Jongin sa bakanteng silya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ang batang umiiyak sa dibdib niya.

"Taeoh, tama na. Andito na si Tito Nini, andito din si Tito Soo." Si Kyungsoo ay malambing na kino-comfort ang bata samantalang si Jongin naman ay okupado sa lalaking nakaupo across his ex.

Maya maya pa ay nagsalita na ang security guard, confirming na pamangkin ni Jongin ang bata bago niya ito irelease as a protocol.

Mabilis ang pag-uusap sa loob ng opisina kaya agad na nakalabas ang apat. Karga ni Jongin ang bata habang nakasunod sa likuran niya ang dating nobyo at ang bago nitong manliligaw.

The fact na may bago na si Kyungsoo, doon na nagagalit si Jongin na kanina ay ngiti ang suot habang papunta sa dalawang naghihintay sa kanya.

"Mauna na kami." Ito ang nasabi ni Jongin sa dating kasintahan, akmang lalayo na siya subalit napigil ng malakas na humagulgol ang kanyang pamangkin habang sinasambit ang pangalan ng tito Kyungsoo niya.

Jongin panicked at ganoon din si Kyungsoo who stepped forward upang aluin ang bata, ang kanyang munting mga palad nagmamakaawa sa lalaki na kargahin siya. Humakbang palapit si Kyungsoo upang kunin ang bata samantalang umatras naman si Jongin.

Apat na taong magkasintahan ang dalawa at sa tinagal ng kanilang pagsasama, isang tingin, isang ngiti at kahit isang pag-iling ay mabilis nilang naiintindihan ang nais sabihin ng isa’t isa. Kagaya ng mga tingin ni Kyungsoo sa dating nobyo.

“Kyungsoo, ayokong istorbohin ang date,” Binigyang diin ni Jongin ang salita kasama ng masakit na tingin sa lalaking kasama ng dating kasintahan. “..ninyo ng boyfriend mo.” Mabilis na napansin ni Kyungsoo ang galit sa tono ng binata kaya nilingon niya si Sehun, hinila palayo at kinausap ang manliligaw.

Si Jongin naman, bagamat patuloy sa pag-iyak ang kanyang pamangkin, at sa bawat hakbang palayo ay lalong lumalakas ang mga iyon, patuloy siya sa paglalakad na may kasamang galit sa puso.

Mabilis na nakalabas ng mall ang mag tiyuhin, sumakay sa FX na nakapila subalit pagkaupo ni Jongin ay ang pag-akyat ni Kyungsoo at tumabi kaagad ito sa dating ka-ibigan.

“Tito Soo!” Lumipat ang batang si Taeoh kay Kyungsoo at kanya itong niyakap, ang mga hikbi ay unti-unting nawawala.

“Hindi mo ba naririnig na malakas ang iyak ni Taeoh? Madaming nakatingin sa inyo baka iniisip kinikidnap mo tong bata!” Kalmado man ang boses ni Kyungsoo, iritado naman ang todo.

Si Jongin nakatingin sa nakayukom na mga palad habang kunot noo na nakikinig sa litaniya ng kanyang dating kasintahan.

Isang linggo palang ang nakaraan ng hiwalayan niya si Kyungsoo at labis niyang ikinagagalit na makita itong nakikipag date na sa ibang tao. Samantalang siya, nalulunod sa pagka-miss sa dating kasintahan.

Punuan na ang FX, dalawang pasahero nalang at lalarga na, nagbukas ng pintuan ang driver upang kumuha ng mga bayad ng mga pasahero, si Jongin ang dumukot ng wallet niya at kumuha ng isang daan.

“Ako na magbabayad, baka maubos yang pera mong pang date niyo ng bago mo.” Kilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at may tendency itong nagbabayad o gumagastos sa kanyang mga nakakadate.

“Ano bang problema mo?” Nagagalit na tanong ni Kyungsoo, si Taeoh ay tahimik ng umiinom ng biniling juice ng kanyang tito Kyungsoo.

“Nagsasabi lang.” Jongin shrugs.

Kanina pa pinakikiramdaman ang dating magkarelasyon ng ibang basahero, ilang beses na ding magtagpo ang tingin ni Jongin sa dalagang nasa harapan niya. Sinulyapan na lamang niya ang pamangkin at nakitang pumupungay na ang mata. Hindi na nag-usap pang muli sina Jongin at Kyungsoo hanggang sa bumaba na sila sa eskinita papasok sa bahay nila Jongin.

Si Jongin na ang may karga sa pamangkin samantalang nakasunod na parang buntot si Kyungsoo sa dalawa.

Pagkapasok ng bahay, ibinigay ni Jongin ang pamangkin sa mga bisig ng kanyang ina, walang salita umakyat na lamang si Jongin patungo sa kanyang kwarto at si Kyungsoo ay naka-sunod parin.

Naghuhubad si Jongin ng tshirt niya ng I lock ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan.

“Jongin ikaw tong nakipagbreak sa akin tapos ikaw tong umasta ay parang asshole. Ano naman ngayon kung nakikipag date ako? As if naman taken ako.” Ani ni Kyungsoo, provoking his ex boyfriend.

Kumulo ang dugo ni Jongin sa narinig niya kaya ang tshirt na hinubad ay itinapon niya sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, tumayo ito patungo sa kanyang cabinet upang maghanap ng pambahay.

Mahal niya si Kyungsoo at kahit sa isang linggo na magkahiwalay sila, tanging si Kyungsoo at si Kyungsoo lamang ang kanyang iniisip.

“Kausapin mo nga ako Jongin!” Demand ni Kyungsoo, hinila nito si Jongin sa balikat to make him face him.

“Alam mo ang problema? Hindi mo ba alam ang three month rule? Mukhang hindi kasi isang linggo palang at nakikipag date ka na sa iba. Nakakainis, ang unfair!”

“Unfair? Jongin ikaw ang nakipagbreak sa akin at ikaw tong may ganang manumbat? Wala akong pakialam sa three month rule na yan!”

Sa last four months ng relasyon ng dalawa, there were endless petty fights. They were always fighting over useless stuffs hanggang sa na fed up na si Jongin at nakipaghiwalay na lang, thinking that before their relationship gets toxic, bago pa magkasakitan ng malala ay nakipag break na siya. Mahirap man pero Jongin thinks it’s for the sake of them.

“Kyungsoo,” Lumapit si Jongin sa dating nobyo cupping his neck. “Alam ko namang nagkamali ako, sorry.” He felt defeated and weak and pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, mas pipiliin niyang mag away sila ng mahal kaysa wala na sa tabi si Kyungsoo. “Pero mahal kita. Mahal na mahal. Yung feelings mo, nagbago na ba?”

It’s a breakup Jongin initiated, pero a breakup Kyungsoo is thinking as well, nauna lang mag voice out si Jongin and Kyungsoo immediately agreed to it. Their feelings are mutual about the breakup kaya no hard feelings for Kyungsoo.

Nanlambot ang expression ni Kyungsoo at nag tiptoe upang dumampi sa kanyang noo ang mga labi ni Jongin, ang kanyang braso ay gumapang sa braso ni Jongin.

“Namimiss na kita Jongin.” Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Ako din naman baby,” Maharot na gumapang ang isang braso ni Jongin patungo sa malambot, makinis at mabilbil na bewang ng mahal niya at pinisil pisil. “..tapos nakikipag date ka pa, kung wala lang si Taeoh doon baka nasapak ko na yung payatot na yun.” Nagsimulang gumalaw ang kanilang mga katawan, inaanod ng mga paa patungo sa malambot na kama na sumalo sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Nasa itaas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, mata nila ay nag-uusap, napaflinch si Jongin ng magsimulang sumayaw ang mainit na daliri ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mainit na balat.

“Baby,” Nguso ni Jongin at hinalikan ang dulo ng ilong ni Kyungsoo. “Pwede ba kitang halikan? Miss na miss na kita.” Tumango si Kyungsoo, hindi lang si Jongin ang nangungulila.

Sa unang pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga labi, napapapikit si Kyungsoo dahil sa init ng pagmamahal na naramdaman, pareho mang uhaw at nangulila sa isa’t isa, ang mga labi ni Jongin ay mabagal lamang na gumalaw sa mga labi ng dating nobyo. Mabagal na tila sinasamba ang bawat sulok ng labi ni Kyungsoo, na tila kinakabisado ang bawat guhit sa labi ng mahal.

Matagal ang halikan, mga labi ay nagsasayaw sa mabagal na ritmo.

Napapasarap ang dalawa sa mainit ngunit inosenteng palitan ng pangungulila ng may mariing katok sa pintuan ni Jongin, dahilan upang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi.

“Tito Ni! Tito Soo! Nagbake si mommy ng cupcakes! Kain na!!” Sigaw ni Taerin sa labas habang pinipihit ang door knob.

Nagtawanan ang magkasintahan at pinahid ni Jongin ang laway sa labi ni Kyungsoo at pagkatapos noo, si Jongin ay itinulak ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa sila ay nakaupo.

Nagbihis si Jongin ng damit habang si Kyungsoo ang nagbukas ng pintuan para sa pamangkin ng nobyo.

Taerin missed him kaya nagyakapan ang dalawa, si Taeoh naman nakatayo sa gilid habang dumedede sa kanyang botelya na kanyang inoffer kay Kyungsoo.

“Oh tama na yan, bumaba na tayo.” Saad ni Jongin na biglang sumulpot sa likuran ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo ang bisita karga si Taeoh at ang braso ni Jongin pumalupot muli sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. The two shared a sweet sweet smile bago bumulong si Jongin. “I love you by.”

Kyungsoo smirked.

“Ligawan mo ulit ako.”

“WHAT??!”

Tumatawa lang si Kyungsoo na bumaba ng hagdan samantalang naiwang nakanguso si Jongin sa itaas.

Mga puso man ay nalulumbay sa mga panahon na sila ay magkahiwalay, nais parin ni Kyungsoo na maging matured na ang kanilang mga utak bago magkabalikang tuluyan. Kasi minsan, ang pagmamahal ay walang saysay kung walang tamang komunikasyon, kung walang pagkakaunawaan.

WAKAS.


End file.
